


give me recommendations :)))

by lalisq



Category: BLACKPINK, BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalisq/pseuds/lalisq





	give me recommendations :)))

helloo!!

ive been wanting to post more but haven’t had any solid ideas recently and was wondering if anybody could give me recommendations! i ult twice and blackpink so if anybody wants me to write about certain ships, lmk!

im down to write fluff or smut or anything basically, but most of my works will probably continue to be one shots because i forget about stuff really easily, haha.

i’ll probably delete this soon but if you have any ideas for what i should write please comment! thank you! <3


End file.
